1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield device for a saddle-ride type vehicle including a movable windscreen. More particularly, the present invention relates a windshield device having a reduced sized moving mechanism for moving the windscreen, and to saddle-ride type vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known movable windscreen for a saddle-ride type vehicle. A movable windscreen of a saddle-ride type vehicle is supported by movable portions which are attached to be vertically movable along rail-shaped guide portions fixed to a vehicle body. These movable portions can be vertically moved by push cables made to advance and retreat by an electric motor. An example of such movable windscreen is disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 5095250.
In the Japanese Patent No. 5095250, when the movement amount of the windscreen is to be increased, the movement amounts of the movable portions need to be increased, and the guide portions need to be made longer. Accordingly, the size of a moving mechanism for the windscreen is large.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described background circumstances, and it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a windshield device for a saddle-ride type vehicle in which the size of a moving mechanism including a moving assembly for a windscreen can be reduced.